


Gun's Secret List

by callmebabii



Category: offgun
Genre: M/M, One Shot, Quickies, Sex Toys, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:21:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25553464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/callmebabii/pseuds/callmebabii
Summary: Off accidentally finds out about Gun's secret list. He decided to complete every single one of them.
Relationships: Off Jumpol Adulkittiporn/Gun Atthaphan Phunsawat
Comments: 16
Kudos: 144





	1. Camping Day

**Author's Note:**

> Apologies in advance for any grammatical errors and misspelled words. This is my first time writing something like this. I just need to get it out there. Enjoy!

Tay and Arm were busy tasting the organic menu from one of the restaurants near the camp but Off and Gun are currently doing a different kind of busy. 

Once their tent was successfully setup, Off dragged Gun inside and started kissing him senseless initiating a make out. The sun is blazing hot outside and even though their tent is situated under a shade, they are now both sweaty for the good 10 mins of their lip activity. 

Off saw the list. It was by accident when he borrowed Gun's phone to see their schedule. He's gotten over the shock the first time he saw it. Unlike others who perceived Gun as get-what-he-wants type of person, Off knows his nong will never bring out that list. Never even mention it. Especially to him. 

That's why when camping was brought up as new EP for friend drive, he pull out all strings so Gun can come as their guest. Again. He may have gotten an eye roll from Godji but she green lighted it anyway. What can he do? It was number 5 on his list! He's a generous phi anyway. He aims to please as well. 

When he started to snake in his hands under Gun's shirt, his nong push him abruptly. 

"Papii... enough. We need to work..." 

His lips look even more luscious. Hair tousled by his restless hands. Eyes with a look of dazed and desire all combined to a perfect mix. Ravishing. Gun looks ravishing. And Off is one impatient man faced with a hunger beyond him. 

"We could tell them it took long to set up the tents."

The smirk is on his face and Gun can't help but gulp a little. He's too familiar with that look. It is Off's game face. He need to distract him. 

"You know what will happen if Mae Godji finds out we're behind schedule..." 

"Then you just have to work your charm on her, she can never resist her son." 

It's true that he can get his way with Godji most of the time but even Gun thinks this is not perfect time to mess around. He may look playful most of the time but work is work. He's actually surprised the responsible Off Jumpol is the one trying to fool around today. 

"But-

Gun was about to say how he constantly reminds him to take work seriously when Off peck his lips. 

"No buts, we'll be quick if you will just stop with your ramblings." 

Gun will be a hypocrite if he says he doesn't want this. God, how he craved for moments like this. It's an entirely different thing before when he's the one doing the teasing. But over the years, Off has also become more lenient with his advances that it became too much even for him. He's a shy boy afterall. 

One. Two. Three more pecks and they are back to full on kissing. Off's tongue makes its way to Gun's, making his brain go fuzzy. Off broke the kiss and started attacking his neck. He licks the sensitive patch of skin just below his jaw before sucking and lapping on it.

"ngh... ahhhh..." 

Off made sure the tent is fully zipped before he started unbuttoning Gun's pants taking it off along with his briefs stopping just below his knee. Splayed down with the hem of his shirt above his chest, sweaty, a blush on his face with his cock fully exposed, Gun is a sight that could make every grown man pant for need. 

All coherent thoughts lost, Off took hold of Gun's hard member and started with small licks at the tip. He flatten his tongue and do one hard lick from the base of his shaft all the way up before sucking the head. He hollowed his cheeks and take him deeper into his mouth. Gun is losing his mind with the sensation. 

"ahhhhhh... P-papii...." 

Bobbing his head up and down fucking him with his mouth, Off can also feel the tightening in his pants. He took it off and started pumping himself. 

Gun got up and crawls to Off's side offering help. "Papii let me..." He take him hot in his mouth feeling him throb. 

"Wow... God... slowly Gun... slowly..." 

Off tangled his hands through Gun's hair and try to control this impatient boy who is tipping him off the edge. He look down and see him enjoying his cock. His eyes roll at the back of his head everytime Gun moans. 

"aaahhhh... ngh... shit..." 

He shouldn't be the only one feeling this good. He suck his middle finger making it wet then reach behind Gun feeling him pucker. He encircle his opening making Gun shiver before slowly inserting it. He's too tight.

Off brings him up and kiss him. He cupped his jaw with one hand and with Gun straddling him his other hand reaching behind again. Gun tense a little but soon he could feel himself opening up to Off. 

In. Out. In. Out. The motion is driving Gun insane. Off keep hitting that sweet spot. He could definitely make him cum with just his finger. Off insert another one resulting to another moan from Gun. 

"P-papii.... I'm close..." 

Off wants him to cum with him buried deep inside him. He withdraw his fingers and push him down. He grab both his legs and spread him open.

Off tease him a bit, circling Gun's entrance with the tip of his cock. His precum spreading over him.

"Papii... please..."

"Please what? You have to tell me what you want Gun.." 

He wants him to beg. Gun's face when he can't seem to get what he wants really turns him on. 

"Please... f-fuck me now..."

Off grab the condom from his discarded pants, puts it on and enters him excruciatingly slow. Gun can feel every inch of him. 

Gun can't help the lewd sounds escaping from him. It feels like he's gonna lose his mind with the pleasure he's feeling right now. 

Off is now looking at the place they are joined. 

"Fuck! ...nghh..."

"Please Papii... I'm losing my mind here... Please move..." 

Gun is gyrating his hips now. Desperate to feel that intensity within him. 

Off started to move. He withdraw just a little then push slowly right in again. He does it a couple more times before he really started his rhythm. 

"Shit!... Shit!... aaaah..." 

Gun could feel the tension build again. His screams getting louder. 

"ngh...aaaah... aaaahh.." 

Off grab one of Gun's ankle and rested it on his shoulder fucking him faster. He close the distance between them by kissing him, muffling his moans. Gun's hand wrap around his neck. The slap of skin against skin could be loudly heard. 

Off broke the kiss, grab Gun's waist and fuck him harder, faster, deeper. Every move deliciously hits his prostate. Gun covers his mouth with his right arm and with the other hand jerking off his dick. Off felt himself twitch inside Gun. 

Gun could feel the white heat coursing through his spine, and with a few more pumps and Off's thrust he came, spurting white fluids on his stomach. His back arched, moan muffled by his arms. 

"nghhhhhh...." 

Few more. Just a bit more. Off thought to himself.

He thrust one, two, three more times before cumming inside Gun. His head thrown back. A loud groan coming from him."aaaahhh.. God..." Gun can't help but be mesmerized by what he's seeing right now. His papii losing control and feeling all the pleasure while inside him. Off collapsed on Gun, both of them sweaty and out of breath. 

"That was fun." Off whispered in his ear before giving him a quick kiss on the cheek. He pulled out of Gun, took off the condoms tying it, and grab some tissue from their bags. He help Gun clean up as well. 

"They are probably wondering where we are." 

"Yeah probably." Off just shrug, a smile plastered on his face. That was intense. He never thought he could lose control that easily. 

They both change their clothes and welcome the fresh air once they unzip the tent. Its a good thing that their camping ground is away from the usual crowd or else they could've been caught doing something naughty on broad daylight. They made their way to the restaurant hand in hand.

"What took you both so long? We're now at desserts." 

It was Tay. It's his idea to go camping in the first place. Off reminded himself to thank his peng for the wonderful suggestion. 

"The tent took so long to setup and Gun was busy taking pictures, everywhere." 

Tay and Arm just nodded but Godji is eyeing them differently. She really has sharp eyes with things like this. 

Gun perked up with the mention of the desserts. Off's mind wander again to that list.


	2. Play Day

It was a Saturday. One of their usual at-home dinner date wherein Gun cooks for the both of them. It was then that Off decided to bring out the gift. He bought it a week ago, remembering how ignorant he is with that sort of thing and should've made some research first. Good thing the store owner was kind enough to assist him.

Gun was about to put the plates in the dishwasher when Off placed the package on the table.

"What is that?"

"Hmmmm... a gift?"

"For me?"

"Hmmmmm yeah... something like that."

Curious as to what it is Gun opened the paper bag. He doesn't need to read the label to know what it is. Off took note of the shock on his face. 

"W-What -" Butt plugs?! 

"I thought of trying something new....?" 

"Uhm...."

"Well of course, we won't do anything that you wouldn’t wanna try." 

Once the initial shock wear off, Gun's heart started beating faster. 'No way he could possibly know it!' That list he made was purely because of the wild fantasies running through his head. He's actually still confounded that the number 5 on his list came to reality a few weeks ago. 

"Please say something Gun. Did I upset you or something? I'm starting to think that it's a bad idea I got those."

Off was starting to panic. It was definitely on the list so he thought Gun actually like to try it. But him not saying anything, makes him think otherwise.

"Y-yeah... why not? Let's give it a try." 

Gun's really curious to try 'sex toys' but doesn't know how to brought up the topic. It's not like he could just mentioned it casually while having coffee. But tonight looks like he will be checking another number on that freaking list. This time it was number 3.

***

They wasted no time. So after cleaning the dining area and before picking up a movie to watch, they went straight to the bedroom. 

"Maybe we should shower first?" 

Gun just nods his head. He placed the 'toys' on the bedside table and went to shower first. A few minutes later and Off joined him. And whenever they do shower, it will always never gonna be a quick one. After almost an hour of being handsy with each other, their fingers close to being pruney, Gun managed to convinced Off that his gift is waiting for them. 

Off ends up buying a whole set of butt plugs. It was a 'starter kit' according to the store owner. But thinking back he might actually been tricked for sales purposes. It has the silicon type, the vibrating type, all in different sizes. He also have done a week's worth of research on how to use it. Of course, it's an entirely different thing using it in actual. 

Gun got the lube from the bedside drawer and took off his towel. He took the smallest one from the box, sat on the edge of the bed, and start lubricating himself. 

Off was a bit stunned by the solo show happening in front of him. A tent starting to form on his towel. Gun surely knows what he's doing. Spreading the lube on his rim, finger-fucking himself a little, he slowly insert the plug and let out a small moan with his head thrown back a little. 

"aaaaahhhh..." 

Butt plugs need to have some getting used to. According to what he read, it might be uncomfortable if no proper conditioning is done.

Once fully inserted, Gun moved a little and accustomed himself to the feel of the plug before heading to the closet and got dressed. 

"So what are we watching tonight?" 

Still glued to his position, Off blink a little, his member down there obviously wanted some action and it definitely has nothing to do with a movie genre. 

"Uhmmm.. Mad Max?" 

Gun chuckled at his choice and glanced at his hard-on. "Sounds perfect." 

***

Not even halfway through the movie but Off's groan can be heard echoing in the living room. He's sitting on the sofa, Mel Gibson totally forgotten still playing on the tv, his shorts off, legs spread open, Gun on his knees sucking him hard, fully naked.

One hand clutching his shirt at his chest, the other one tangled at Gun's hair, Off hissed as he felt the tension on his groin. Gun's moans on his cock sending new waves of pleasure tipping him off the edge. 

"ngh...shit... oh god.." 

Gun felt full. Both his holes filled. The plug hitting his prostate in the most delicious way everytime he moves. He's jerking off with his other hand and can already feel the wetness leaking from the head. His legs started to shake. 

Off pulls out of Gun's mouth with a stretch of saliva . His beautiful lips swollen and looks perfectly fucked. He's got a blush as if lapping a man's erection makes him intoxicated. He's shaking a little, his erected cock desperate for a release. 

"W-will you fuck me now p-papii...?" 

Off took off his shirt, lift Gun off the floor and bend him over the sofa, his ass up in the air. He grab him by the shoulder and with his other hand reach for the plug. He pulls it out slowly earning a strangled moan from Gun. "hngh.. aaaaahhhhh..." Then started fucking him using it. 

The pressure is driving Gun insane. The in and out motion made his toes curl. Everytime he's inching towards climax, Off would stop the movement and left him hanging and unsatisfied. 

After two more quick thrust of the plug, Off took it off and insert two fingers inside Gun. He's been stretched, his insides quivering at the slightest touch. He positioned his erection at Gun's entrance. He reached out for his hands and crossed it at his back. He leaned at Gun's ear and whisper "Are you ready?" 

"P-please..." Gun swayed his hips, rubbing him shamelessly. 

In one swift movement, Off rammed into him. Both of them groaning long and loud. Their shout resonating through the whole room. 

Off put his weight on Gun nipping at his shoulder, leaving marks. He started with long deep plunges then switch to quick shallow thrusts. One hand gripping his waist tightly, and with the other at the base of his neck, Off lift Gun and slammed into him relentlessly while the latter bounced on his lap matching his pace. Gun reached behind and wrapped his arms around Off's neck. 

"I'm gonna cum now papii."Gun said breathlessly. 

"T-Together. L-Let's do it together." Off gritted his teeth. 

After a few more thrust, they both came. Gun was thrashing violently as Off emptied himself inside feeling him clenched around his cock. Gun's cum splayed on the living room floor. Both out of breath, panting as they lay down on the floor. Fully sated. Their legs feel like jelly. 

Off was still inside Gun when he felt himself twitch a little, he pulled out, his cum seeped out of Gun. He rub his manhood on his ass, embraced him, and scattered kisses on his shoulder. 

"So how was it?" Off can't help the smile on his tone. 

"It was.. amazing?" Gun turn around grabbed Off's neck and kissed him passionately. "Thank you Papii." He gave him a quick kiss on the nose. 

"With pleasure." Off smiled at him before placing a kiss on his forehead. 

They lay there for a few minutes until they hear the closing credits of the movie. 

"We didn't get to finish the movie." Gun said, drawing circles on Off's chest. 

"Well, there's always a next time."

"I suddenly want some ice cream. We bought a tub earlier right?" 

"Yeah I think so. It was in the fridge. Want me to go get it?" 

"No, I'll go."

Gun untangled himself from Off's embrace and it just so happened that when he stood up the white fluid trickle down his legs. It was too sexy that Off can't help but get a semi hard on. As if he didn't just cum a few minutes ago. "You sure do put a load inside me don't you?", Gun quickly asked before heading to the kitchen still fully naked. 

Few minutes and Gun still hasn't returned that Off decided to follow him. He stop on his tracks at the kitchen's threshold. Gun was seated at edge of the table, legs swinging fondly as he eat the ice cream. He moaned happily as he eat just like a little kid. 

"Want some?" Gun offered him extending a spoonful of the vanilla flavored dessert. As he was about to taste it, he felt the cold dribble on his chest. "Ooops...I'm so clumsy." Gun feigning innocence. The playful kid grabs him with his legs and start licking it off of him. "You know Papii, this flavor is really good." Off just shook his head. Looks like this will be a long night. 

.


	3. A Day at the Cinema

It was a weekday so the mall was not full with the usual movie-goers. Off and Gun did not bother to get popcorns since they will surely end up getting the leftover batches. They got tickets for the last full show that day. The cinema wasn't full as well. They were the only ones in the row where they sat. The couple three rows ahead were the closest from them. They settled comfortably as the lights began to dim and the movie starts. 

Half-way through it, Gun felt Off's hand on his left thigh. He thought it was just his normal show of affection till he felt the latter's fingers on the inside of his thigh drawing circles. He felt him inching closer to his crotch. He glanced at him before returning his attention to the movie trying to concentrate, but it was a failed attempt. The motions on his thigh made his heart beat faster, his breathing started to hitch.

Gun removed Off's hand from his lap. "Papii, I'm trying to watch here." He saw the smirk on the latter's face thru the flickering lights from the screen. Few minutes passed, Off lifted the hand rest between them and scooted closer to Gun. The former's hand back on the latter's leg giving it a gentle squeeze before comfortably settling it on Gun's thigh. 

To say that Gun was not disappointed that Off doesn't make another move after that would be a lie. His right leg started bouncing up and down, he can't seem to focus anymore on the movie in front of them. His mind flying somewhere inappropriate.

Off noticed Gun's restlessness and that's when he decided to go back to his original plan. It was number four on the list ー getting handsy inside a cinema. The moment he started to caress Gun's leg, he felt him stilled. It doesn't help that the latter is wearing shorts. Off felt the goosebumps on his exposed skin. 

Gun was too shocked when Off started moving his hands again. Maybe he wants this afterall. Damn he wanted this. He stilled when he remember it. No way. This would be third time. He definitely knew the list! But how? 

Gun's member started to strained from the confinements of his shorts. He was really getting turned on by this. His legs being one of his erogenous zone apart from his neck. It was pure torture whenever Off's hand would wander close to where he most needed attention. 

"Gun, you ok?" 

Really? He dared ask that?! 

"Um... yeah I'm good, this movie is quite interesting no?" 

Well, two can play this game. Trying to be unaffected, he acted nonchalantly and continue watching as if he didn't wanna grab his senior's hand and put it to the place demanding the most attention. Off on the other hand, let his fingers sneaked inside the hem of Gun's short feeling his smooth skin. 

Gun twitched on his chair when he felt the cool fingers on the inside of his thigh. No way he could possibly ignore the need bubbling up down there. He grabbed Off's hand and instead of dismissing it like the first time, he boldly guided it to his semi hard on. He let go once Off understood what he wanted to do and tried to breathe calmly when he stroked it to his liking. 

Off was a tad bit shocked when Gun acted bravely like that. Looks like the little kid can't hold it in as well. Good thing that they were almost isolated from the possible onlookers. He stop palming him then proceeded to unbutton his shorts, sliding the zipper slowly as if to tease. He watched Gun's expression, the latter trying to act cool while still watching but he noted the parted lips and the shaky breath he intaked. He continued to stroke his hardening cock with just the thin layer of briefs shielding it from his direct touch. 

By that time, Gun was obviously slouching from his chair. His eyes trained in front not really seeing anything, he lost it the moment he got fondled over his shorts. His hips gyrating on its own seeking that perfect pressure that could throw him over the edge. His underwear already soiled from his precum. He tried his best to suppress the moans trying to escape from his mouth. And despite the air-conditioned room, beads of sweat formed on his temples. 

Off was also getting turned on by what they are doing. His own dick standing in attention. It didn't escaped his mind that a marshall might start roving and caught them red handed. He dipped his hand inside Gun's underwear and pulled out his rigid erection. Using his own fluid to lubricate, he started jerking him off. Who would've thought a hand job inside a cinema can be this exciting. He now understands the thrill as others like to describe it. No wonder it's on Gun's list. The ever thrill seeking one between the both of them. 

Gun can't help but roll his eyes in pleasure when Off started to pump him. He's making a dent on how hard he's clutching the right-hand armrest. His back arching, responding to Off's touch. He can't control the lewd sounds coming from him so he placed his mouth to Off's shoulder to muffle it. 

Off felt that he's close. Gun's right hand joined his' on his exposed cock. If not for the loud music blasting from the cinema speakers because of an action scene, it's not too hard to notice the squelching sounds they make. Off removed his hand, leaving Gun to masturbate on his own. He then started to massage his balls. It was sensation overload for Gun, his toes curled, strangled moans silenced by Off's shoulder. 

After a few more pumps, Gun cums hard grasping his manhood tight. His legs shaking as he spurt white liquid on his lap, he bit Off's shoulder riding his orgasm. Off wiped his hands clean then planted a kiss on Gun's damp forehead. He watched him catch his breath, wide grin on his face having his own high before finally collecting himself and zipped in his cock. It didn't escape his attention that Gun is still semi hard while he himself sported a major hard on. 

Gun leaned in to whisper, "Want me to take care of that?" 

Off wasn't sure if he was just plain horny that time but that offer sounded so seductive on his ears. Without preamble, he snatched Gun's hand leaving the theatre, his long strides took them to the cinema's restroom. They went inside an empty cubicle, locked it, then pushed Gun to his knees. He unbuckled his pants and pushed it down together with his boxer briefs. He grabbed his shaft and positioned it in front of Gun's mouth. 

Gun grasped Off's erection and took him in his mouth. He moaned once he's inside knowing it drives him crazy. 

"Oh God.... aaaaaaah" 

Off threw back his head in pleasure. His lips parted. The need in his belly taken over him. He grabbed Gun's head to still his movements on his cock. He then started to fucked him in his mouth which elicited choking sounds from his lover. Off pushed deep inside him feeling his throat before he pulled it out all the way with a visible stretch of saliva mixed with his cum. 

"aaaaah... this feels so good Gun...." 

Wanting to please him more, Gun sucked him again, this time faster. He also hollowed his cheek and deep throated him. The head of his cock hitting his throat prompted his gag reflex. His jaw felt strained to accommodate his large size. With his climax nearing, Off moved his hips mirroring Gun's movements. 

"aaaahhhhh.... give it to me... ngh..."

His hands clutched on Gun's head, his teeth gritted, the pressure in his belly ready to erupt. After a few more bob of his head, Gun felt the stream of cum on his throat. Off groaned loudly, filling the restroom with his ecstatic shout. He emptied himself inside Gun's mouth, the latter swallowed every single drop of him. He licked him clean before standing up, his knees hurt because of the tiled floor. A triumphant smile was on Off's face. 

"Wow Gun... that was...." 

He can't finished his sentence, he just smiled from ear to ear while he stuffed himself back in his pants. He gently brushed Gun's swollen lips with his thumb before he kissed him hard. Off dipped his tongue inside and held him closer. He's got too much love and appreciation for his man, he hoped that kiss would be enough to show his gratitude. He broke the kiss, their foreheads rested together catching their breath. Off looked him straight in the eye and whispered a throaty 'I love you'. Gun answered back with a shy 'I love you too' which made them both giggled.

They came out of the cubicle and washed their hands on the sink. Their flushed faces too obvious as they stared at their reflection. 

"Looks like we didn't get to finished another movie."

Off looked at Gun remembering their last encounter, he just playfully shrugged his shoulder. And speaking of last encounter. 

"Uhm... Papii... I want to ask you something..." 

"Sure. What is it?" 

"I'm not sure about this but...have you seen my list?" 

"...."


	4. Gun's Day

After their 'handsy' moment from the cinema that day, Off admitted that he saw Gun's list. He thought Gun will be livid once he confessed the truth but he was actually cool about it. But that's it. They never talked about it again. Until one day, after one of their afternoon shoot for a magazine, Off behind the steering wheel, Gun riding shotgun scrolling thru his phone. 

"Any plans for tonight Papii?" 

"I thought you'll be cooking for us?" 

"Hmmm... yeah. That was the original plan. But I feel like doing other things tonight...." 

"And that is?" 

Gun had been thinking about it for the past couple of days ever since Off admitted his knowledge of his rather naughty list. It was the thing written at number 2 ー Top Gun. The term actually sounded funny to him but the thing is, everytime they do it, Off would seem to be the one who always take in charge. He wondered what it's like to take the reins every now and then. 

"Do you remember my list?"

Off can't help the grin that formed on his face. Who could forget about that? He's actually glad that he found it. Somehow, it added spice on their tedious life ever since he tried to complete every single one of them. "I do. What about it? Ready to cross out another one?" He quickly glanced at him before doing a right turn. 

"Yeah.... something like that." Contrary to how others perceived him, Gun is not actually very vocal especially about things concerning sex. That is why he made up that list in the first place! But still, he had written it down because he wanted it to happen. Badly wanted it.

"I actually thought you'll never ask." Off scoffed at him.

"I can't seem to get my mind out of the item number two."

"Aaaaaaah... that one. Really?" 

"Wait, you really memorized it?" 

"Of course, why are you so surprised?" Off can't help but laugh. He still find it so amusing. 

"I don't know. I mean, it's like a dirty little secret. And I feel somewhat uncomfortable that someone actually knows about it."

"Oh come on, you have to admit you enjoyed every single one of them eh?" 

"I do. Yes, I really do. So, are you ok with it?" 

"Seriously Gun, you don't need to ask. I had my own fair share of fun during those times." He winked at him. 

"Are you sure about that?"

"Absolutely. I'm all yours tonight baby. What do you want me to do?"

"I already had it in my mind ever since I've written it down. Now drive faster."

"Oh ho are we starting now?"

Off hit the accelerator speeding up. Gun hoped they wouldn't encounter a traffic jam so they can jump start this long night.

__________________

Once they are inside their unit, Gun wasted no time when he pushed Off on the door. "Woah... easy there little mouse." He pulled down his neck,and kissed him hard. Though a bit surprised, Off opened his mouth and let Gun's tongue in. He wrapped his arms around his lover's slim waist when he felt the swat on his hands. Gun let go of his lips."No touching until I say so." God, Gun Atthaphan taking control has never been this so sexy. He can clearly see his lust filled eyes even through the dark room. He raised his hands in surrender, a playful smile on his lips. "Ok. As you wish."

Gun hooked his index finger on one of the gaps on Off's button down shirt then slowly dragged him to their bedroom. He left him standing in the middle of the room to turn on the bedside lamp casting a dim light around. Gun sat on the end of the bed, his arms stretched behind him. 

"Now strip off your shirt." He commanded Off. 

Off complied, revealing his fair smooth chest. Days at the gym obviously done some wonders on his body. Gun spread his knees before beckoning Off to come near him. 

"Now get on your hands and knees, and crawl over here." 

"Wow you really are something Gun Atthaphan." Off shook his head somehow amazed but did not protest any further and do as told. He fixed his eyes on Gun, the latter released a shaky breath obviously getting turned on that one of his fantasies is taking life. Once Off is at the end of the bed where he sat, Gun unbuttoned his own pants and took it off along with his underwear. He also undid the buttons of his shirt and left it hanging open. 

"Kiss me from here to here." Gun motioned from his lower leg up to the inside of his thighs. 

Off followed Gun's command. He trailed small kisses from his ankle going up, and upon reaching the inside of his thigh, he let out his tongue and licked to which Gun felt ticklish. 

"Now suck me." 

Off let out a smirk then took hold of Gun's semi hard cock. He teased the head with fluttering licks, hardening the tip of his tongue to trace the slit. He put it inside his mouth sucking just the head while his hand pumped him at the base of his shaft. Gun's outstretched arms behind him felt weak, he tightly closed his eyes and just savor the pleasure which took over him. A silent sigh escaped from his lips. 

"aaaaaahhh......" 

Off took him deeper into his mouth and suck him faster, both of his hands now jerking off his length. He let go for a few seconds, spit on him, and rub him up and down. He watched Gun's expression. 

Gun's breathing picked up pace. The build up on his lower abdomen made his toes curl. He looked at Off and was met with hungry eyes. Gun knew that look. He bend down and clashed their lips. He bit Off's lower lip which earned him a groan, his hands lost in his hair. 

Off was then led to lay down on the bed. Gun was still kissing him, when he felt quick hands unbuttoning his pants. His manhood sprang as Gun stripped him off completely. 

Gun broke the kiss and started tracing his lips down to Off's neck. He continued till he reached one of his nipples and encircled his tongue on it, his free hand roamed the latter's naked body. He switched his movements to the other nipple and sucked it. Using his teeth, he tugged at it to which Off whimpered. 

"ngh..... aaaahhhh....." 

Gun continued down south letting his tongue slid down Off's body till he reached his now hard cock. He flatten his tongue and swiped the length of his manhood. He wrapped his lips around him tasting his precum. He took him inside and started to bob his head. Gun took him deeper till he felt him at the back of his throat. He continued to lapped at him then released him with a final slurp and searched for the lube from the bedside table. 

Off was still breathing heavily when he felt the cold lube on his entrance, he puckered up in reaction. It's not his first time. But most of the time, Gun is at the receiving end of this. He felt a finger slide inside which made him squirmed. 

Gun felt his finger slid in slowly. Off's insides wrapped around him tightly. He can't wait to fuck him. Just the mere thought makes him harder. He continued to finger fuck him until he felt him relax and that's when he inserted another finger. He increased his pace when he noticed that Off is biting his lower lips too hard, both his hands clutching the sheets. 

"Tell me if it is too much Papii..." 

"I-It's o-okay... s-so good aaaaaahhhh...." 

He rarely see Off lost in pleasure like that. The tip of his hard cock resting on his belly leaked with precum. Gun continued to mess him up, every stroke of his fingers hitting his sweet spot. Off's legs shook with need, his body taken over with sensation. After a few more thrust, Gun pulled out his fingers. He grabbed both Off's hand and held it over his head then touched his lips to him. He kissed him passionately. After some time, he knelt near his ass, spread him open and position his cock to his entrance. He teased his hole, circling it, arousing him even more. 

Off lost his mind when Gun toyed with him a bit more. He's clutching tight the sheet with one hand while the other stroking his cock. He looked down at him obviously prolonging his agony. He needs him inside now! He angled his hips trying to convey what he desperately need. 

"Are you ready Papii?" 

"Gun, obviously I'm so ready." He gritted his teeth. 

The kid dared to chuckle at him before slowly sliding inside feeling every single inch of him. He released a long moan as he closed his eyes in pleasure. 

"aaaaahhhh... G-Gun...." 

Gun was looking at the place where they joined. It felt surreal. He watched, mesmerised as he slowly disappear inside of him. He pulled out just as slow on which they both let out a strangled moan. 

"Faster Gun.... p-please..." 

Gun towered over him, placing both his hands beside his head. Off's bent knees made his cock angled deeper in him. He circled his hips before starting a rhythm. The slap of skin to skin and their groan filled out the whole room. Off stroking his cock faster, matching Gun's pace, his other hand pulled down the latter's neck to kiss him. 

"H-Harder Gun...." 

"You want harder...." 

Gun rammed in harder pushing to the hilt. He felt Off tighten around him. Every thrust of his hips taking them closer to their climax. He felt the sweat sliding down his back, the coil in his stomach ready to let loose. He fucked him mercilessly, pretty sure they'll both be sore after. 

"I-I'm gonna cum Gun... ngh...." 

"M-me too Papii... together... let's do it together..." 

With two quick shove, they both came long and hard. Sounds of ecstasy echoing in the quiet night. Gun emptied his load inside Off, arms giving away, he collapsed on top of him. Heavy breaths kissing his neck. Off spurted hard, his cum smeared between their naked front. He locked his arms around Gun's shoulder panting hard. Gun jerked inside him one last time before he pulled out, hot liquid dripping on their legs. 

Gun kissed him on the cheek before he rolled out of him, laying on his back beside him. Both of them staring at the ceiling, their limbs felt too heavy. Their lips painted with a smile, still too high from their orgasm. 

"Wow.. that was..." 

"Mind blowing?" Gun continued Off's statement. 

"Totally. You literally fucked my brains out." They both giggled at that. 

"You want to do it again?" 

This time, Off rolled over to Gun and placed a swift kiss on his sweaty forehead. 

"My turn."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope I did justice to a top Gun moment :P


End file.
